1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven, and more particularly, to a microwave oven, which is designed to prevent a choke member of a door from being deformed during an assembly of the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a microwave oven is a cooking appliance that is intended to cook foods in a cooking chamber by heat from intermolecular friction, which is generated by increasing the vibration of the water molecules of the foods with high-frequency electromagnetic wave energy introduced into the cooking chamber from a magnetron.
The microwave oven includes a cabinet, which is comparted into a cooking chamber and an electric component compartment. The electric component compartment contains a magnetron to generate high-frequency electromagnetic waves into the cooking chamber, and a high voltage transformer to apply a high voltage to the magnetron.
A door is rotatably coupled to a front face of the cabinet corresponding to a front face of the cooking chamber to open and close the cooking chamber. The door includes a door frame having a transparent surface at its center and defining an appearance of the door, and a screen-shaped shielding plate attached to an inner surface of the door frame to block high-frequency electromagnetic waves. The shielding plate is bent inwardly at the edges thereof to form a choke member having a high-frequency choke groove. The choke member is configured such that the high-frequency choke groove is opened over a predetermined length to face the front face of the cabinet.
The high-frequency choke groove is covered with a cover, which is disposed between a rear face of the shielding plate and the font face of the cabinet, so as to prevent ingression of extraneous substances into the high-frequency choke groove. The cover includes an inner rib section extending into the high-frequency choke groove through an opening of the high-frequency choke groove, an outer rib section extending between the door frame and the choke member, and a connecting section connected between the inner end section and the outer end section.
In the conventional microwave oven, because the inner rib section of the cover, which extends into the high-frequency choke groove, is maintained to be spaced apart from the end of the choke member without a separate support, the end of the choke member may be deformed toward the inner rib section of the cover when an excessive force impacts the door during an assembly of the door. The deformation of the choke member causes high-frequency electromagnetic waves to radiate from the small gap between the door and the cabinet.